<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Grape Jolly Ranchers by fairyScorpicus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23448406">Grape Jolly Ranchers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyScorpicus/pseuds/fairyScorpicus'>fairyScorpicus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jolly Rancher Egos [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Heist With Markiplier (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Communication, DA needs a hug, Dark Past, I need a hug, Mark Fischbach Egos, Nightmares, Nonbinary Character, Other, Platonic Relationships, Prison, Reader is Nonbinary, Soft Yancy, Trauma, Y/N has issues, and by we i mean yancy, and yancy will give it to us, currently the relationship is not romantic, please acknowledge that all Y/Ns are the DA, so Y/N has trauma, we are going to get DA better coping mechanisms, y/n eats grape candy as a coping mechanism, y/n has an addiction to jolly ranchers, y/n needs a hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:01:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23448406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyScorpicus/pseuds/fairyScorpicus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mark Fischbach &amp; Y/N | The District Attorney, Yancy | The Prisoner &amp; Y/N, Yancy | The Prisoner &amp; Y/N | The District Attorney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jolly Rancher Egos [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Life in prison wasn't so bad, after all, you had seen prison conditions before, and this one was surreal in its niceness. No timed showers, the food marginally better, and the guy in charge, Mr. Murderslaughter, actually let you have your grape jolly ranchers. For such a hated flavor, the artificial grape taste on your tongue grounded you. It's strong, prominent, unmistakable flavor gave you a sense of safety. After all, where you came from, there wasn't grape flavored candy, or any candy. </p><p>You'd rather not think about where you came from. Honestly, the fact that Mark- who kept insisting that you call him Heist, like <em>that</em> wasn't unbelievably suspicious- hadn't questioned how you knew how to do the things you did during the heist was a relief, even if it was on-brand for him.</p><p>But now Mark was gone, and you were in prison. You deserved it for sure. And there was a sense of home here, the knowledge that everyone was bad, and yet not inherently bad. Everyone had a backstory, and while some might gladly proclaim theirs, others didn't, and both were respected the same.</p><p>That didn't stop you from being in awe of Yancy. How could someone be so cheerful, after whatever he had been through? How had he climbed the mental obstacles, the trauma of whatever drove him to kill his own parents, enough that he could feel so free?</p><p>No amount of grape candies could ever do that for you.</p><p>You couldn't help gravitating towards Yancy, your roommate and star of the show, and being new had somehow lent you enough interest that Yancy let you hover near him. You got to sit at his table, hold conversations, and you felt like you were already one of the guys.</p><p>You hadn't been part of a group in so long... not since...</p><p>
  <em>"It's not fair, is it? He took everything from us. He trapped us in here with that broken shell and no way out."</em>
</p><p>Yancy woke up. He stared at the ceiling silently, unsure as to what woke him up.</p><p>
  <em>"I never thought he'd fall this far. And we played right into his hands. He's been planning this for years and now that son-of-a-bitch is out there walking around in MY body-"</em>
</p><p>A creak in the bed beneath him. He sat up slowly.</p><p>"Y/N?" he asked into the darkness.</p><p>
  <em>"Look, I know you have questions and I can't answer everything right now. Just know that Mark took everything from us in his twisted quest of vengeance. But death does not mean the same thing here."</em>
</p><p>"No," you murmur. "Stop."</p><p>Yancy sat up. "Y/N?" he called again.</p><p>
  <em>"This doesn't have to be the end. You're trapped in here just the same as us, but your body... Broken as it may be, it's still out there. Mark's not the only one that can use this place to his benefit. The same way that I brought you here, is the same way that I can send you back. But you can't survive on your own. You're dead, after all." </em>
</p><p>"Y/N?" he asked louder, and leaned over the bed. You couldn't hear him.</p><p>
  <em>"And if you trust us... Just... let me in. We can fix this. Together. I won't force this on you. You have a choice here. Just know that this is the only way you can escape. Just relax. This'll work. I promise."</em>
</p><p>You sit up, a cry of betrayal and pain on your lips, chest heaving. It's dark, and for one irrational moment you think you're back there, trapped, but then you see the lights in the distance, illuminating the bars of your cell. The relief you feel doesn't slow down your frantic breaths, so you blindly reach for your grape jolly ranchers.</p><p>"Don't choke on those," a voice says, concerned, and you glance up, and you can make out Yancy leaning over from the top bunk.</p><p>"It's okay," you manage to say after a slow, controlled breath. Inhale, exhale. You hear Yancy shift nervously.</p><p>"Listen," he starts uncomfortably. "If youse needs someone, to listen or anything, youse gots me, alright?" You look up at him.</p><p>"Maybe another time," you say, and you can barely make you his frantic nod. You lay back down at stare the top bunk.</p><p>"Of course," he agrees, and follows suit.</p><p>The room remains in silence the rest of the night, but you're pretty sure neither of you went to sleep.</p><p>Neither of you talk about it during the day either.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Where is he? WHERE IS HE?" The words roar. He shoves you out of the way, opening doors that lead to dark, empty rooms. "Detective. DETECTIVE!" He turns on you. "Are you hiding from me? He can't hide forever. GET OUT OF MY WAY!" He thunders off, and you chase him. Something bad is about to happen. "DETECTIVE!"</em>
</p><p>Why couldn't the nightmares stop? It had been so long ago, and the only person who seemed to remember besides you was Dark. Why couldn't you forget like everyone else?</p><p>"Y/N!" Yancy shakes you awake. You were gasping, and to your mute horror, crying a little as well. Without a single word, Yancy hugs you tightly. "Shh," he soothes. "It's alright. It was just a dream."</p><p>"But it wasn't just a dream!" you blubber into his shoulder, and he pauses for a moment, and keeps going so quickly you aren't really sure if he paused at all. You feel thankful for the deception.</p><p>"It's okay, it's all in the past," he soothes. "You're okay now." He sighs. "I wish you would tell me what's going on."</p><p>You pull away from his tempting embrace, smiling nervously.</p><p>"What, like a therapist?" Yancy's face lights up with the idea.</p><p>"Yeah, I could be your therapist!" You laugh weakly despite yourself.</p><p>"I have issues that I don't know if I can talk about," you warn, and Yancy's eyebrows draw together.</p><p>"What's wrong in trying?"</p><p>Everything, you think, but don't say.</p><p>"Alright," is what comes out of your mouth, to your own surprise.</p><p>Yancy grins.</p><p>"Great!" He wiggles in excitement and you smile despite yourself.</p><p>You sigh, sobering up, and you notice Yancy do the same.</p><p>"I don't want to talk about it now," you say. "But I guess it couldn't hurt to tell you a little. I went to my friend's party, and the morning after, they died. In the investigation that followed, all my friends started turning on each other, and a lot of them died." It doesn't hurt so much now, the fact they died, since they were all alive. But the betrayal still felt fresh, and you always found yourself thinking<em> what if. </em>You missed Abe, too, though you hadn't known him as well as the others. It felt stupid, to have these nightmares, but you couldn't deny that it was a terrible experience and that you could never look at any of them the same way again.</p><p>"Wow," Yancy said finally. "That... sucks." You turn to look at him incredulously.</p><p>"Sucks?" you repeat.</p><p>"It does!" he hurries to defend himself. "Look, I'm bad at words." He hesitates. "Do you want another hug?" The question is slow, unsure. You look at Yancy and find the same emotions brewing in you reflected in his eyes.</p><p>"Does this make us friends?" you ask carefully and oh so hopefully.</p><p>"I think so," he replies.</p><p>"I think I'll accept that hug now."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It got. Nicer. To live in prison.</p><p>You were officially one of the guys.</p><p>And Yancy was great.</p><p>And prison was an excellent place to pretend that certain events never occurred. You thought you were healing. Forgetting.</p><p>But your past has a person who wasn't dead yet.</p><p>You walked down the halls, headed for your cell, when you heard his voice.</p><p><strong>"You don't have to stay in prison,"</strong> He spoke. <strong>"As one of us, you are entitled to a room in the mansion."</strong> You crept closer, heart leaping into your throat.</p><p>"No thank youse," Yancy replied, and you nearly stumbled in shock. He was talking to Yancy? Whatever for? I inched closer, ears beginning to ring.</p><p><strong>"What on earth could possibly be so special about jail that you'd rather stay here than be with others like yourself?"</strong> The voice demanded incredulously. <strong>"Don't you wonder about who you are?"</strong> There was a glitching sound, followed by Yancy making a startled noise. <strong>"What keeps you here?"</strong> You stepped forward once, twice, colors beginning to mute, voices whispering in your ears. You knew exactly who was around the corner.</p><p>"Lotsa things," Yancy replied defensively. "Ain't your business."</p><p><strong>"Fine."</strong> The voice replied reluctantly. <strong>"But if you ever get tired...</strong>" The voice trailed off. <strong>"You know how to contact me."</strong></p><p>"How?" Yancy demanded sarcastically. "Demon summoning ritual?"</p><p><strong>"This is why I make Wiford recruit the new egos,"</strong> The voice grumbled lowly. The was a glitching sound, and then silence. You turned the corner and glanced into your cell, but there was no one there except Yancy, arms crossed.</p><p>"Y/N," he greeted, and you threw your arms around him.</p><p>"I'm glad you chose to stay," Was all you said, and hugged him tighter.</p><p>He grinned and wrapped his arms around you.</p><p>"I got all I need right here," he said.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>